1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a fabrication method thereof, and in particularly, relates to an organic light emitting display and a fabrication method thereof, in which an organic light emitting display has a small thickness, an organic light emitting layer and semiconductor layers are protected from UV-ray during or after fabrication processes of the organic light emitting diode, damages of the substrate of the organic light emitting diode during the fabrication processes are prevented, and the fabrication process time may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting device that emits light when electrical current activates fluorescence or phosphorescence organic layer. The organic light emitting display can display images by driving multiple light emitting diodes, which are formed in the organic light emitting display, with voltage or electrical current.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) is widely used as a display information device, because of the advantages of a wide angle viewing, fast response time, and self-emission. The organic light emitting display has a light weight and a low power consumption, and a backlight is not required. The organic light emitting display can be manufactured in low temperature, and the fabrication processes are relatively simple. Therefore, cost for manufacturing the OLED device is reduced. Material technology and process technology for the OLED are rapidly being developed, and the OLED is recognized as a device which can replace contemporary flat panel display devices.
As mobile phones, PDAs, lap top computers, monitors, televisions, etc. requires sliminess, a demand for organic light emitting displays having the thickness smaller than 1 mm has increased. In order to satisfy the demand for sliminess, improved manufacturing process is required. A protection film technology, which can replace the contemporary sealing technology, however, is not yet completely developed, and thus it is difficult to fabricate an OLED having the thickness small than 1 mm.
Regarding fabrication of an organic light emitting display having the thickness small than 1 mm, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-340182, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-222930, and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-222789 describe methods for fabricating a slim organic light emitting display by using processes for forming layers (a semiconductor layer and an organic light emitting diodes display) on each of two glass substrates, laminating two glass substrates together so that layers may face each other, and eliminating the surface having no layers by an etching or grinding process.
In these methods described above, however, there exists a problem that the process time for the fabrication becomes extremely long, because an etching or grinding process has to follow the process for forming a semiconductor layer or an organic light emitting diode, and the process for laminating the substrates. Moreover, there is high possibility that a glass substrate, a semiconductor layer, and an organic light emitting diode can be damaged or destroyed during the lamination process, and thus there are problems that the production yield is low and the fabrication cost becomes high.
Processes for forming a semiconductor layer on a glass substrate having the thickness small than 1 mm can be considered to make the thin organic light emitting display. In this case, however, the glass substrate is so thin that the glass substrate is easily bent during transportation of the substrate from one process to the other process, or is easily damaged when the substrate is mechanically shocked during the transportation.